Phineas, Ferb y Hora Danny Poder
thumbPhineas, Ferb y Hora Danny Poder 'es una película que vendrá sobre Phineas, Ferb y el elenco visitando la dimension de Danny. Se estrenará el 25 de Febrero, 2012. Relato Era un día soleado y ambos Phineas y Ferb se aburrían. Eran completamente fuera de las ideas! Hasta que ... Phineas pensado en uno! "Oye, Ferb sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! Vamos a construir una máquina que se toman como a una dimensión alterna!" Phineas Ferb dijo, su hermanastro, en la alegría. "Eso suena divertido", respondió Ferb. "Es hora de ponerse a trabajar!" Phineas y dijo que comenzó a trabajar. Perry, su mascota ornitorrinco, se alejaba de ellos. Él se aseguró de la costa es clara y se puso de pie. Él robó en un sombrero y se abrió un agujero en el aire que tenía una diapositiva en la misma. Perry se deslizó por el tobogán y en su laboratorio conocido como La Cueva de Platypus. "¡Ah, el Agente P. Hay dos personas que construyen una máquina y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz está planeando ir a la casa y utilizar la máquina. No nos pregunten cómo sabemos". Francis Monogram, el jefe de Agente P, le dijo. Perry saludó y se dirigió a Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, la casa de su enemigo. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Los pantalones cantado. "Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco! Yo, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz han descubierto que dos personas están construyendo una máquina muy potente y tengo la intención de robar y lo utilizan para el mal!" Heinz dijo y se rió malvadamente. Corrió a la casa de Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas y Ferb acababa de terminar la máquina. "Ahora, vamos a engañar a este bebé!" Phineas gritó. Heinz llegado a su y dijo: "Estoy justo a tiempo!". Perry corrió a la casa de Phineas y Ferb y pasa a modo de mascotas. Phineas presiona un botón en la máquina de la máquina y pronto Phineas, Ferb, Heinz, y Perry fueron teletransportado al universo de Danny Phantom. Se veían a sí mismos junto a Fenton Works, el hogar de el cazador de fantasmas locos conocido como Jack Fenton. Danny estaba en su habitación hablando con Sam y Tucker en facebook, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Miró a su ventana para ver a dos chicos, un farmacéutico y un ornitorrinco. Bajó por las escaleras para recibirlos. Heinz se escapó antes de que Danny pudiera saludar a todos. Cuando Danny se fuera se acercó a ellos. "Hola, soy Danny! ¿Está usted de nuevo?" dijo. "No. Acabamos de crear una máquina que nos teletransporta a otras dimensiones! Y parece que funcionó!" Phineas respondió. "Cool!" Danny comentó. "Espíritu!" Jack Fenton gritó mientras corría hacia Perry. Él capturó Perry con una red que los fantasmas no podría obtener de la. Perry se mordió la red abierta y saltó. "Papá, relajarse es un ornitorrinco". Danny le dijo a su padre. "Oh. Que podía de jurado que era un fantasma. Con esa cola de castor y el proyecto de ley," dijo Jack mientras se dirigía a su casa. De repente, Vlad Plasmius voló por encima de Phineas, Ferb, Danny, y Perry. "Oh, mira! Si no es Danny Fenton!" dijo. "Ya he tenido suficiente de ti!" Danny le gritó. "Oh, es poco Danny Wanny molesto?" bromeó. "¡Eso es! Voy fantasma!" Danny dijo mientras se transforma en fantasma. "Cool!" Phineas dijo con asombro. "Wow ..." Ferb, dijo que se sorprendió también. Danny voló hacia el cielo, pero Vlad se fue volando tan rápido Danny ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Danny volvió sobre el terreno y se convirtió en un ser humano. "Eres un fantasma? ¡Impresionante!" Phineas. "Bien, gracias", bromeó Danny. "¿Cómo lo has convertido en un fantasma?" Phineas le preguntó. "Bueno, mi tema explica que. Vamos amigo! Canta mi tema!" Danny gritó y se echó a reír. '(Él es un fantasma) (Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom Yo, Danny Fenton, sólo tenía 14 años, Cuando sus padres se construyó una máquina muy extraña, Fue diseñada para ver, un mundo invisible. (Él va a disfrutar de toda em causa "que es Danny Phantom.) Cuando no acababa de funcionar, sus padres, que acaba de dejar de fumar, Pero entonces, Danny tomó un vistazo al interior de la misma, Hubo un gran rayo de luz grande, todo lo que acaba de cambiar, Sus moléculas he reorganizado todo! (Phantom, Phantom) La primera vez que se despertó, se dio cuenta, Tenía el pelo blanco de nieve, y los ojos verdes glowin '. Podía caminar por las paredes, desaparecen, y volar, Él era mucho más singular que los otros chicos. Y fue entonces que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Tenía que parar todos los fantasmas que se comin 'a través de, Él está aquí para luchar, para mí y para ti! Es. Voy a tomar 'em todo, porque él es Danny Phantom, Voy a tomar 'em todo, porque él es Danny Phantom, 'Voy a tomar 'em todo, porque él es (Danny Phantom). "Sabes que podrías de sólo nos dijo ..." Phineas dijo Danny. "Sí, pero lo divertido que sería?" Danny le preguntó. "Supongo que tienes razón ..... ¿Dónde está Perry?" Phineas dijo. Mientras que el tema Danny Phantom estaba jugando Perry había escapado y se dirigió a Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Los pantalones cantado. "En el universo de Danny Phantom ..." Travis añadido. Perry se estrelló lanzó el techo para ver Heinz, Vlad, pantalones, y Travis. "Oye Perry!" Travis dijo. "Gyurururururu" Perry le respondió. "Bueno, yo tengo que ir. Bye!" Travis dijo que se teletransportó a su dimensión. Perry fue atrapado de repente en los láseres de Vlad. "Probablemente se esté preguntando por qué tengo que Vlad aquí. Bueno ya me ve y el plan de Vlad para hacerse cargo tanto del área tri-estatal y el Parque Amistad!" Heinz explicó Perry. "Sí, sí. Y debe ser mucho más fácil para hacerse cargo de otra dimensión, cuando no hay fantasmas que me dejan! Y no será un problema porque no eres un ghsot en absoluto!" Vlad dijo Perry. "Usted mantiene atrapado Perry. Voy a robar la máquina!" Heinz dijo y salió corriendo. Heinz corrió a Phineas, Ferb, y Danny. Rápidamente cogió la máquina y salió corriendo. "¡Hey!" Phineas dijo. "¿Señor? ¡Señor!" Ferb, dijo. "Tenemos que conseguir que la máquina de nuevo! Es la única manera de llegar a casa!" Phineas declaró. "Bueno, no puedes construir otro?" Danny le preguntó. "Se necesita un tiempo para construir uno y no creo que sólo los tres de nosotros puede construir uno en el tiempo. Se podría estar dirigiéndose a nuestro universo!" Phineas explicó. "Hold on. I'l llamar a mis amigos para ver si puede ayudar." Danny dijo, y llamó a Sam y Tucker. "Sam! Tucker! Ustedes tienes que ayudarme! Tenemos que salvar a una dimensión!" Danny le gritó al teléfono. Colgó y Sam y Tucker corrió a Danny de inmediato. "¡Está bien! Ahora tenemos que construir esta máquina en el tiempo!" Phineas les dijo. Todos ellos comenzaron a construir la máquina. Heinz y Vlad acababa de llegar a Danville. Empezaron a hacerse cargo de inmediato. Perry, quien estaba todavía en el Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated estaba buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para llegar a Danville. Phineas, Ferb, Danny, Tucker y Sam acababa de terminar la construcción de la máquina. Tucker abrazó a la máquina. "La tecnología Sweet, Sweet", dijo Tucker mientras abrazaba a la máquina. "Hey perdedores", dijo Dash, el matón. Tucker dejó de abrazar a la máquina para mirarlo. Cuando Tucker bajó tablero roto la máquina con un martillo gigante. "¡Hey!" Danny dijo. "Haha", dijo Dash mientras se alejaba. Vlad estaba disparando rayos láser en todo Danville y Heinz estaba disparando máquinas locas por todo el lugar! Con todo su poder Heinz y Vlad, finalmente se hizo cargo de Danville. "¡Sí! Lo hicimos!" Heinz gritó. Perry, que todavía estaba en la alternativa Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, estaba usando MATERIELS que encontró en la DEI para construir una máquina. Usó algunas partes de las invenciones de Heinz y armas de Vlad fantasmas. También utilizó una parte del portal fantasma de Vlad. Perry poner todas las piezas juntas y apretó un botón en la máquina. Fue transportado de repente a Danville. Phineas, Ferb, y Danny entró en Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "¡Hey! Esa máquina puede ayudarnos a llegar a Danville!" Phineas exclamó y corrió a la máquina. Ferb y Danny se encogió de hombros. Ellos siguieron a Phineas. Phineas pulsa el botón de la máquina y todos fueron teletransportados a Danville. Perry rápidamente se metió en el modo de mascota. Vio Vlad volando en el aire, mientras que Heinz estaba en la DEI haciendo algunas cosas wierd. "Ya he tenido suficiente de fantasmas!" Phineas gritó y celebró una pequeña máquina para construir hasta Vlad. Vlad pronto se transformó en un ser humano. Se que cayó al suelo. Vlad se levantó y agarró Phineas! Él estaba a punto de golpe de Phineas. Danny volvió invisible / intangible y eclipsado Vlad. Vlad se redujo Phineas y entró en una jaula. Danny dejó de sombra Vlad y voló a Phineas y Ferb. De pronto cayó en una jaula de Phineas, Ferb, y Danny! Heinz se acercó a Vlad y le disparó con algún tipo de rayos-gun o algo así. Vlad se volvió en un fantasma. Se volvió invisible / intangible y voló lanzó la jaula. "Bueno, yo no necesitas nada de esto!" Heinz dijo y lo arrojó sobre un montón de garbae. La jaula de Phineas, Ferb, y Danny se encontraban en cubierta fue de repente con el acero para que no pudieran ver nada! Perry pensaron que esto era un buen momento para pelear. Se levantó y se puso el sombrero de fieltro. Vlad disparó un láser a él, pero Perry se volvió invisible / inmaterial! "¿Qué??" Heinz y Vlad dijo confundido. Perry se volvió a la normalidad. Perry se volvió de repente en un fantasma conocido como Perry el Ornitorrinco fantasma! Perry el Ornitorrinco Phantom mirando los láseres de tiro y las armas fantasmas de Vlad y Heinz. Agarró Phineas 'fantasma-remover y le disparó al Vlad. Vlad repente se convirtió en un ser humano otra vez! Perry eclipsado Vlad y lo acompañó en una jaula. También eclipsado Heinz y lo acompañó en Owca Prisión. Perry tomó Heinz-ray arma de la pila de basura y le disparó a sí mismo. Pronto era un ornitorrinco regular. Bueno, él sigue siendo un agente secreto. Él unlcoked la jaula de Phineas, Ferb, y Danny se in se puso rápidamente en el modo de mascota. Todos ellos salieron. "Me pregunto lo que pasó. ¡Oh, ahí estás Perry." Phineas dijo darse cuenta de su mascota y junto a él. Danny tomó la jaula de Vlad. "Bueno, chicos. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos!" Danny dijo y apretó un botón en la máquina de dimensin Phineas y Ferb. Él, Vlad, y la máquina fueron teletransportados a Parque Amistad. "Nos vemos!" Phineas respondió. "Bueno, seguro que era un día muy divertido!" Phineas Ferb dijo. "Sí, sí lo era." Ferb respondió y alled casa caminando. Phineas, Ferb y Perry tumbábamos bajo el árbol y en reposo. Candace se despertó de repente. "Phineas y Ferb!" Candace dijo darse cuenta de que se olvidó de busto Phineas y Ferb. Candace corrió Linda, Phineas y madre de Candace, la habitación de s y la despertó. "¡Mamá! Tienes que ver lo que Phineas y Ferb están haciendo!" Candace dijo Linda. Linda se despertó y salió al patio para ver Phineas y Ferb por debajo del árbol. "Hola mamá". Phineas dijo. Linda volvió a subir a su cama. "Candace, ¿cuándo parar?" -preguntó ella. Trivialidades *Será lanzado en Inglés el 17 de febrero de 2012. Categoría:Fanfics